


The One With the Grocery Shopping

by rosethomass (orphan_account)



Series: Domestic Sabriel 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rosethomass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel go to the grocery store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One With the Grocery Shopping

Gabriel hates grocery shopping, he really does.

It might come as a shock to most people, considering how much Gabriel loves food. But Gabriel really, truly, honestly, from-the-bottom-of his heart  _hates_ grocery shopping.

It probably has to do with the fact that Sam insists they do the shopping together because even though they love each other to bits, they rarely agree on the little things. So to avoid the drama that either of them shopping alone would cause (‘That’s the wrong brand!’ ‘Low-fat? Why the hell would you get  _low-fat_?’ ‘You just  _had_ to go for the shitty generic brand, didn’t you, cheapskate?’), Sam insists they go to the store together and discuss their disagreements like grown, civilized, mature men. In public. With witnesses. Just in case.

It’s not really the arguing and discussing over certain products that bothered Gabriel.

What bothered Gabriel was the way Sam would check every product for its calories, trans fat, sugar, sodium levers and all that crap while Gabriel judged a product by how colorful the package was. What bothered Gabriel was the way Sam always checked the fitness aisle for powdered protein shakes and fiber granola bars and crap while Gabriel examined the rack of tabloids and gossip rags.

It never failed to remind Gabriel exactly how  _fit_ Sam was and how  _unfit_ Gabriel was. And that’s where all the insecurities and fears cropped up, and they put him in a pissy mood.

So when Gabriel comes up to their shopping cart with a box of treats while Sam compares pasta sauces and Sam sort of side-eyes it, then full-on frowns at it, Gabriel’s a bit irked.

“Something wrong, Sam?” he snaps, raising his eyebrows, challenging.

Sam shrugs. “Nothing. Just wondering how many calories that has.”

Gabriel rolls his eyes. “Sorry we can’t all be as health-conscious as you, Mr. P90-X.”

Sam raises his eyebrows at Gabriel’s tone. “Okaaay…remind me to stop by the women’s section and get you some tampons.”

Gabriel just sneers back at him and turns away, glaring at the produce as if it did him some great personal insult.

“What’s your problem anyways?” Sam asks, miffed, finally choosing a jar of pasta and continuing to peruse the aisle.

“Nothing,” Gabriel mumbles petulantly. “It’s just that us mere mortals cannot all be as gorgeous as you, you know?”

Sam stops in his tracks, turning to face Gabriel as if he’s waiting for the punchline. When it doesn’t come, he quirks an eyebrow. “I’m sorry, what was that?”

Gabriel sighs. He really doesn’t feel like answering. “Look, I know I’m not as physically fit or good-looking as you are, and I don’t like to be reminded of it.” He feels very stupid saying it, especially with the completely incredulous look Sam is giving him.

“You’re kidding, right?”

Gabriel just shrugs and refuses to meet his eyes.

Sam shakes his head, mutters something under his breath. “Stay here and pretend you don’t know me.”

Gabriel frowns, starts to question him, but Sam is already moving away.

Sam waits at the end of the aisle for a bit, until a woman and her teenage daughter pass by. He goes up to them and Gabriel does as he was told, pretending not to notice or care about their conversation. But as he watches them out of the corner of his eye, he can see Sam using his ‘earnest, excited puppy dog’ look as he talks, pointing and gesturing at Gabriel.

The girls reply to Sam, who seems satisfied and happy with their answers. He thanks them profusely, and they walk away, still smiling.

Gabriel thinks that Sam is done with his weirdness now, but Sam doesn’t come back to him. Instead, he moves on to another aisle, and Gabriel subtly follows him, pushing their cart along.

In the next aisle, Sam is already deep in conversation with an employee, a young guy who’s restocking the canned tuna.

When Gabriel appears, still pretending not to notice or care about Sam, his boyfriend visibly straightens and his smile brightens, turning to the guy and pointing inconspicuously at Gabriel.

The guy’s eyes find him and his lips pucker in a low whistle that Gabriel can barely hear at this distance. He turns back to Sam, grinning brightly and nodding. He says something to Sam that seems to excite the bigger man, making his smile grow impossibly wider.

Sam thanks the guy, who nods amicably, and walks away again.

Gabriel finds his boyfriend again in the frozen foods aisle at the other end of the store. He’s wearing the biggest, stupidest shit-eating grin Gabriel has ever seen on his face since he bet Gabriel he could make him come untouched and won.

“What the hell was that all about?” Gabriel asks without preamble.

Sam clears his throat and rolls his shoulder, hands in his pocket, looking completely nonchalant. If it weren’t for the smug as hell look on his face. “The kind married lady gave you a solid 8, and the cute teenage girl gave you a 7, and to quote, ‘That’s saying something, since I prefer girls.’”  Gabriel gaped and Sam went on. “The nice guy with the gay brother who takes him out to bars to help him rate men said you’re a total 9. And that if it doesn’t work out between us, to give him your number to pass along to his brother.”

Gabriel was still gaping, looking like a fish. A fish whose boyfriend asked other people to rate him. “You asked them to  _rate_ me?”

Sam shrugged, still looking ridiculously haughty and Gabriel wished he’d stopped doing that.

“I told him I was thinking of asking you out and wanted to know what my chances were.” His eyes softened no longer arrogant, but extremely warm. “But I don’t think it matters how hot you are to other people.”

Sam stepped forward until he was right in front of Gabriel. “I think it should only matter how hot you are to  _me,_ since I’m your boyfriend.”

Gabriel’s lips quirked, eyes flashing away. Sam had a point. As much as Gabriel liked knowing that other people found him attractive, the only opinion that ever really mattered and would ever matter was Sam’s. “And exactly how hot am I to you?” he asked coyly.

Sam’s eyes seemed to darken as he loomed in closer. “Extremely,” he replied, voice low and dark. Gabriel was glad there wasn’t anyone nearby. “God, Gabe,” Sam breathed. “You have no idea how fucking gorgeous I find you, do you?”

Gabriel swallowed. Only Sam could reduce him to this speechless, dry-mouthed, whipped moron with not enough brain cells to rub together to form a sentence.

“You are so incredibly  _sexy,_ ” Sam husked, and Gabriel already felt warmth pooling in his crotch form the intense gaze and Sam’s tone. “It takes all of my willpower and self-control to keep my hands to myself. To not have them  _all_ over you.” He emphasized this point by resting his hands on Gabriel’s hips, over his jeans, not gripping. Just hovering there as if he were restraining himself. “Sometimes I’m overwhelmed with the urge to just  _jump_ you.”

Gabriel swallowed, trying to soothe his dry throat. “Sam,” he croaked. “The supermarket’s still gonna be here tomorrow.”

Sam’s face split into a wide grin. “You’re right. We can come back tomorrow. Right now, there are more important things to attend to.” He gripped Gabriel’s wrist and dragged him away, leaving the full shopping cart there in the aisle.

On their way out, Gabriel vaguely noticed the mother-daughter duo and the young employee watching them leave, knowing grins on their faces.


	2. Look at You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam decides to show Gabriel exactly how attractive he finds him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from Marc Broussard's 'The Beauty of Who You Are'.

_I've studied every inch of your body._

_Baby what's on your mind?_

_The touch of your skin just pulls me in_

_Every single time_

***

“Stupid gel,” Sam grumbled, lips leaving a hot trail down Gabriel’s jaw, one hand cradling the back of his head, fingers scratching through the slicked-back locks.

“You don’t like how I style my hair?” Gabriel smirked, leg hooked over Sam’s thigh, hands fisting in the back of Sam’s shirt, jacket lost somewhere between the front door and the kitchen wall they were currently pressed up against.

“Love it.” Sam purposefully shoved his fingers into Gabriel’s hair, curling harshly, making his boyfriend gasp. “So nice and neat,” he murmured, pulling so Gabriel’s head tipped back and he could lick and suck down the length of his throat, tongue swirling around his Adam’s apple, making goosebumps rise on Gabriel’s neck and collarbone, and Sam wanted to see how far down they went. “I just want to fuck it up, so fucking tempting _all the time._ ” There was a hint of a growl in his voice that he knew Gabriel appreciated, evident from the way his hips hitched into Sam’s thigh.

“Yeah?” Gabriel gasped, face upturned towards the ceiling, flushing from the heat of his arousal. “What else?” His hands scrabbled up to pull gently at Sam’s hair, asking him wordlessly to look up at him. “What else do you like?”

Sam’s eyes, wide and bright and swallowed by black, traced over every line of Gabriel’s face, from the curve of his hairline to the jut of his chin and over the sweep of cheekbones. “Everything,” he whispered. “Fuck, Gabe, _everything._ ”

He surged forward again, caught Gabriel’s lips with his and his tongue ran velvety smooth over Gabriel’s bottom lip. Gabriel let him in and his head knocked back against the wall as Sam pushed in, pouring more heat and hunger into the kiss, blow dulled by Sam’s hand in his hair. But then the hand was gone, shooting down to hook under the thigh Gabriel didn’t have curled over Sam’s hips, and pulled up, lifting Gabriel off both his feet and pressing into the open vee of them, Gabriel’s hips flush against the wall now.

Gabriel gasped as his hardness was ground up against the sharp jut of Sam’s hipbone through both their jeans.

“ _Sam,”_ he mouthed, hoping a sound would accompany the word, but with no such luck.

“I love how much smaller than me you are,” Sam murmured, lips on Gabriel’s throat again. “So easy to manhandle you.” He moved away from the kitchen wall, Gabriel’s legs tight around his hips, his fingers digging into the soft underside of Gabriel’s thighs through his jeans. “I can just push and pull you around.” He emphasized the words by lowering Gabriel gently down onto the couch and climbing in between his legs. “Do what I want with you…”

As he leaned down to kiss Gabriel again, Gabriel surged up and pushed at Sam’s shoulders so that the larger man toppled back on the couch and he could climb over him to straddle him and smirk mischievously down at Sam.

Laughing, Sam’s hands came up to Gabriel’s hips, fingertips sneaking down under Gabriel’s shirt to stroke over the exposed skin there. “But I like that you make me fight for it,” he added, eyes sparkling.

They smiled into their next kiss and Sam tipped his head back so Gabriel’s lips caught against his chin as he dragged them down along his jaw.

“Your perky little ass,” Sam murmured, hands cupping Gabriel’s cheeks through denim and giving a light squeeze. “The way your neck smells after you shower, the way your legs look when you wear my shirts, the little dimples in the corners of your mouth when you smile…”

Gabriel pulled away and straightened up to look down at his boyfriend, jaw a little slack and eyes a little awed. “Sam…”

“That weird, adorable little flat spot on the tip of your nose,” Sam smiled, undeterred, giving the tip a little peck. “The way you scratch your belly when you’re tired, the way your back bunches up when you stretch in the mornings. The way your face lights up when I buy you chocolate or when I take off any piece of clothing.” With an amused grin, Sam reached down for the hem of his shirt and pulled it off over his head, tossing it on the floor, and chuckling slightly at the look on Gabriel’s face. “See? Every damn time.”

Their lips met again, cutting off Sam’s little tirade, which Gabriel was grateful for because he felt that if Sam kept going, his chest might literally explode and that would really put a damper on things.

Gabriel’s shirt came off too, disrupting the kiss, but not for long. Then Sam’s hands were all over, big and rough and calloused and burning hot, touching as much of Gabriel’s skin as they could, fingers digging in carefully at the valleys in Gabriel’s back, curving over the wings of his shoulder blades.

“How expressive your lips are,” Sam breathed, returning to his litany and it took Gabriel a moment to remember what the hell he was talking about. “It’s so easy to tell if you’re upset or happy or even _horny_ just by looking at your lips…”

Gabriel felt something flutter inside him, something pleasant and warm, but he resisted the temptation to smile at the feeling. “Really? And what are they saying now?”

The corner of Sam’s mouth quirked as he looked up at Gabriel. “They’re telling me to shut up and fuck you already.”

Gabriel’s face morphed into a mocking imitation of shock and awe. “Wow! You’re really good at that.”

“Shut up,” Sam grumbled and pulled him down for another kiss.

They got both their jeans off somehow, struggling with the awkward position and the need to never be more than three inches apart. Their underwear was next and quick, tossed aside haphazardly so they were mow completely naked and lined up with each other, little sounds lost against each other’s skin.

Gabriel kept Sam’s mouth busy so he couldn’t go off listing more things that he loved about Gabriel, as much as Gabriel loved hearing them. But Sam still found a way, showing it physically if he couldn’t verbally. His fingers trailed down from the back of Gabriel’s neck- fingernails scratching slightly there because it never failed to make Gabriel arch like a cat- and through the little rut of Gabriel’s spine until he reached the transition where his vertebrae started protruding and he traced each one of them individually. Gabriel’s skin erupted into goosebumps again, shoulders trembling as he buried his face in Sam’s neck.

Sam’s other hand was caressing Gabriel’s thigh, moving up and down slowly, back and forth, until he decided to relent and pressed in where Gabriel needed him most.

As Gabriel moaned and bucked into Sam’s fingers, Sam’s lips trailed hot over his collarbone, mapping the edges and lines of it, tongue dipping into the hollow.

“Your eyes.”

Sam’s voice was so soft, barely a whisper, just a breath, that Gabriel almost missed it. He buried his hands in Sam’s hair, pulled him in for a kiss, hips still moving against Sam.

“They’re my favorite-” he gasped as Gabriel sucked on his lower lip- “favorite thing about you…that color shouldn’t exist in the real world…”

“You’re a fucking sap,” Gabriel teased, but the strain in his voice made it clear to Sam just how affected he was.

“You’re the one that wanted me to prove to you how fucking sexy you are,” Sam shot back, trailing his finger down Gabriel’s chest.

“Point taken. Now let’s fuck.”

For all of his arguing and protesting, Gabriel didn’t take his eyes off Sam’s for a second the whole time. And maybe Sam considered waxing poetic about the way that Gabriel’s eyes changed colors when he came, but he decided to keep it to himself. For now.

***

_There’s a soft, sweet space on the back of your neck_

_Smells like rain._


End file.
